


Feeling Groovy

by Sardon



Series: Sardon's stories [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie finds James singing outside a pub and it all goes from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo fiction so any comments / constructive criticism is welcome as long as its put nicely.

James was walking out of the pub looking cheerful, rather drunk and singing a song which surprisingly was sung in tune.

“Slow down, you move too fast.  
You got to make the morning last.  
Just kicking down the cobble stones.  
Looking for fun and feelin' groovy”.

James then swung around a lamppost while singing the next verse .

“Hello lamppost,  
What cha knowing?  
I've come to watch your flowers growing.  
Ain't cha got no rhymes for me?  
Doot-in' doo-doo,  
Feelin' groovy”.

Meanwhile Robbie was driving down the road with a Chinese takeaway in the front seat next to him.As he drove past the pub that James had just come out of he noticed a tall blond man dancing who looked similar to James, Robbie thought to himself that he couldn’t assume that it was James. As he drove nearer to the outside of the pub he quickly identified that it was James who was dancing rather clumsily.

Robbie then drove over to where James was currently singing and dancing in the rain, stopped his car and wound down his car window.

“James man what are you doing singing and dancing in the rain it’s raining cats and dogs out here!”

“I’m happy sir” was James’s reply.

“I can see that lad” Robbie said with a small but definite smile on his face. “But if you carry on being happy out here you will catch a cold and you certainly won’t feel happy about that, now get in the car”. Robbie said good naturedly

James did as he was told; Robbie moved the takeaway to the back seat so James could sit at the front with him.

As Robbie drove James home, James began to continue singing the song from where he had been unexpectedly spotted by Robbie.

“Got no deeds to do,  
No promises to keep.  
I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep.  
Let the morning time drop all its petals on me.  
Life, I love you,  
All is groovy”.

Robbie let out a small chuckle before saying “If you don’t stop singing that song you will have me singing it” Robbie said in a friendly tone.

“That’s the point “James said mockingly.

When Robbie had pulled up at James’s flat he had told him to take half of his takeaway without protesting as he would need something solid to eat even if it wasn’t something that James would normally eat.

Before leaving to go in to his flat James said “Thank you sir and remember ... All is groovy!”

Robbie chuckled before saying “Anytime lad but next time make sure you’re not singing when the rain decides to join you”.

When James had made it to the front door Robbie was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and unexpectedly said “Life I love you, all is groovy...”

_Bloody hell that song was catchy._

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> The song James is singing is called the 59th street bridge song (Feeling groovy ) by Simon and Garfunkel.


End file.
